Door handles are used to open doors. Typical door handles are graspable by a user to actuate the handle, retracting a latch from a recess in a door jamb and allowing the user to open the door. Interior residential door handles may also include a privacy lock set, such as those found on bathroom doors or bedroom doors. Such door handles include a lock that is lockable from the inside of the door and a key hole or pin hole located on the outside of the door. Some locks and associated key holes/pin holes may be located in the door handle, or on the door lock set, but not within the door handle itself.